


while he's sleeping

by springofviolets



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Keith (Voltron) implied, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, M/M, Polyamory, Post-canon ignoring s8 :), Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Keith (Voltron), Top Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 11:59:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19441021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springofviolets/pseuds/springofviolets
Summary: "Shh, Shiro's had a long day," Lance had then confided to Keith in a hushed voice — not that he gave any consideration to his own words, with how quickly he started eyeing Keith with intent.(or: They try and fail to fuck without waking Shiro. No one's complaining.)





	while he's sleeping

**Author's Note:**

> this is unbeta'd and honestly shorter than i had planned on it being, but it's one that's been languishing in my wip folder and i wanted to get off my plate. so, here it is, and i hope it's still enjoyable!

Really, it's no small miracle that they are now living in peacetime and no longer have to worry about things like stealth missions, because sometimes, Keith thinks Lance's moans could wake the dead. And he does spend a lot of his time moaning.

"Keith," Lance whines. He wiggles as best as he can, considering the way Keith has him pinned face-first to the bed, hips and ass up, as he works his fingers inside him. 

He presses against Lance's back and nips at his earlobe. "Quiet," he says, voice low in the dark of the room. His eyes flick over to the figure sleeping peacefully next to Lance in bed. "You don't want him to hear, do you? Find out about what you're doing?" 

Lance gives a very seductive snort, which turns into another gasp when Keith's fingers push deeper inside him. "You make it sound like — ah — I'm a naughty wife cucking her husband or something," Lance whispers back, still a little too loud. 

" _Quiet down._ " Keith twists and then curls his fingers inside Lance, and Lance's back bows. "Seriously, if you wake Shiro up, I'm stopping."

When Keith had come home in the middle of the night, returning from one of the Blade humanitarian missions, he intended to just strip down, crawl into bed with Lance and Shiro, and fall asleep. Shiro was dozing deeply, but as Keith had settled into his spot, Lance had rolled over to give him a kiss hello. 

It was a sweet welcome home, and Keith easily let it turn into another kiss and then another, just the lazy touch of Lance's mouth against his, Lance's hands circling his neck to tangle fingers in Keith's longer hair. "Shh, Shiro's had a long day," he had then confided to Keith in a hushed voice — not that he gave any consideration to his own words, with how quickly he started eyeing Keith with intent. 

What's really surprising is that he didn't come home to Lance riding Shiro while he — Shiro, Lance, or even _both_ of them — slept. It wouldn't have been the first time. Keith swears Lance _needs_ to be fucked to sleep the way some babies need a blanket.

Now, Lance is growing even more impatient under his hands, and so, before he rolls all the way over onto Shiro in his wiggling and jostling, Keith withdraws his fingers. He grabs for the lube in their bedside table and slicks himself up quickly, jacking himself a few times, then lines his cock up to Lance's hole. He can see Lance twitching in anticipation, and Keith grins to himself and just rubs the head between Lance's cheeks, catching on his hole.

With a cute, low growl, Lance tries to push back on him, to force Keith's cock inside him. "Stop teasing and fuck me, mullet, come on."

"I'm gonna gag you in second," Keith replies, right as he grabs Lance's hips and pulls him onto his cock. He barely has his cockhead past the tight ring of Lance's ass when Lance turns his head on the pillow and moans, open-mouthed and unashamed. 

Keith slaps a hand over Lance's mouth, trying to muffle his noises as he works his cock the rest of the way inside in one move, just how Lance likes, his greedy ass taking it all. 

When he shifts back and then thrusts back inside hard, Lance bites at his palm and moans even louder. "Fuck, fuck, Keith, so good," he gasps, the words spilling through Keith's fingers.

Next to them, Shiro inhales sharply. 

For a moment, Keith thinks Shiro's eyelashes flutter, and both he and Lance freeze. Lance's blue eyes are wide and focused on Shiro, and he bites his own lip — for all his natural noisiness, he really does seem to be keeping quiet for Shiro's sake, and Keith can feel the tension at keeping still in Lance's back and his shaky thighs.

Then Shiro sighs out his breath, and Lance and Keith follow suit. 

They haven't woken him up.

*

These days, Shiro's able to sleep more deeply, more freely. it's hard not to, actually — he has no reason to feel like he needs to keep one eye open. Some nights are still rough, but they're few now. Usually he's worn out by Keith or Lance or both, and then they curl up in bed together, and nothing short of an actual intergalactic crisis can wake him up.

An intergalactic crisis — or Lance's needy, breathy moans in his ear.

Shiro's awake now, but he doesn't move. Their bed is large, but the other two are close enough that he can feel a whisper of Lance's pants.

There's something so captivating about the way Keith and Lance are with each other on the occasions he's not involved. It's like no matter how long they've been together and how much they love each other, how often they can treat each other with tenderness, when it comes to sex just between the two of them, a thread of their early antagonism remains — it's all pushing and tussling, biting and growling, rough and wild, until Lance yields under him. 

He doesn't want to risk opening his eyes and alerting them that he's awake, so Shiro just listens. 

Shiro can hear the filthy sound of Keith fucking into Lance because he probably used too much lube to get Lance wet and messy how he likes, the slap of Keith's thighs against Lance's. The sounds Lance makes are always uninhibited and beautiful, and lets out hitching little breaths and broken, high moans when Keith moves just right. 

He thinks they must have been at it a while and that they're both close, because Keith isn't running his mouth, isn't chiding Lance to be quiet. Shiro recognizes Keith's husky gasps of _Lance, Lance,_ because the two of them make up his favorite symphony. 

Lance gives a sob, and Shiro can't help looking then, opening his eyes just at the right moment to see Lance clutch the pillow as he strokes himself through his orgasm, come streaking the bedsheets. Lance catches him watching and then — like he really, truly didn't expect all his wanton moaning from getting fucked thoroughly to wake anyone up — gasps out a breathless, shocked, " _Shiro_."

Reaching out a hand, Shiro brushes his thumb over Lance's cheeks, sweeping away a tear. "Sweetheart. You really couldn't wait?" He trails his hand back, dancing lightly over Lance's damp spine and over the curve of his ass.

Keith places his hand over Shiro's, and they both guide Lance's hips back into Keith's thrusts. "Hah… you know how he is," Keith says. Lance hisses, squeezing his eyes shut, nerves still lit and sensitive, as Keith continues to fuck into him. 

"Ease off him, baby," Shiro says, patting at Keith's side. 

"No, I want —" Keith presses close against Lance's back, working his cock into Lance hard and fast. Shiro can see Keith's nails digging into Lance's hips as he holds him tighter and slams in harder. 

Finally Keith stills, nosing at the back of Lance's neck as he comes with a low groan. Shiro drinks in their faces, Lance's expression gone slack in pleasure, whimpering as Keith empties inside him. 

Shiro cups Lance's chin and meets him for a kiss, gentle and sweet. He can vaguely sense Keith shifting, pulling out and draping himself across Lance to angle for his own kiss from Shiro. It's not like Shiro can ever say no to either of them, so he kisses Keith too, soft but deep. 

"Did you leave Lance all messy?" Shiro asks when he pulls away. 

"Oh," Keith says. "I can — Sorry, Lance, I'll clean you up." He sounds eager, and when he scrambles up, Shiro sees he's hard again — or still — and wonders again at the stamina he has. 

"Mm, no, I want to. Come up here," he says to Lance, turning onto his back and pulling Lance with him. 

Sated and pliant, Lance lets Shiro, wiggling sleepily when Shiro positions him so Lance is straddling his chest. He gives happy, breathy little gasps when Shiro spreads his cheeks and licks him, lapping up the come that leaks out. 

Lance rocks back onto Shiro's face, a lazy small roll of his ass, but it makes Shiro moan and suck harder at his hole. 

"You guys are so hot, _fuck_ ," Keith tells them. "Shiro, wanna ride you." He can't see, but he feels Keith's fingers circle around his hard cock, slick with lube.

"Yeah, yeah, come kiss me, Keith," Lance says, squirming. He's starting to sound more awake, whether because of the tongue in his ass or at the promise of seeing Keith get fucked. 

Either way, Shiro knows he's not getting back to sleep, and that's fine. He curls his hands around Lance's slim thighs and gets back to work.   


**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments are loved!
> 
> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject) (including the [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author responds to comments.
> 
> -
> 
> you can also find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/springofviolets)!


End file.
